1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface coatings, and, more particularly, to such coatings for use in a marine environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Marine coatings for application to moving watercraft and static underwater structures are known for use to preserve surfaces, improve their appearance, and reduce drag for moving watercraft. Such watercraft may comprise, but are not intended to be limited to, movable boats such as sailboats, yachts, inboard and outboard motor boats, rowboats, motor launches, canoes, kayaks, waterskis, surfboards, sailboards, waterbikes, ocean liners, tugboats, tankers, cargo ships, submarines, aircraft carriers, pontoons for sea planes, and destroyers. Underwater static structures may include, but are not intended to be limited to, wharves, piers, pilings, bridges, and other structures that may comprise wood, metal, plastic, fiberglass, glass, or concrete.
Some coatings known in the art include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,123; 5,488,076; and 5,554,214. Antifouling compositions have also been known to be used against such organisms as barnacles, algae, slime, acorn shells (Balanidae), goose mussels (Lepodoids), tubeworms, sea moss, oysters, brozoans, and tunicates.
Coatings may be hydrophilic or hydrophobic, the latter incurring friction between the moving surface and the water and including Teflon-like, paraffin wax, and fluorocarbon/silicone materials. The former maintains an adhering layer of water, the kinematic friction occurring with the water through which the craft moves.